This application is a competing renewal of a multidisciplinary pre-doctoral training grant in integrative cardiovascular biology at the Medical College of Georgia (MCG). The long-term objective of this program is to train pre-doctoral Ph.D. and M.D./Ph.D. students for independent research careers in integrative cardiovascular biology, utilizing molecular, genetic, cellular, tissue/organ, whole animal and human experimental approaches. This program involves the expertise of 28 faculty in the Departments of Cell Biology &Anatomy, Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology &Toxicology, Physiology, Surgery. A majority of these faculty also have appointments or affiliations with the Georgia Prevention Institute, the Institute for Molecular Medicine and Genetics, and the Vascular Biology Center on the MCG campus. The faculty preceptors of the program represent an outstanding group of established integrative cardiac and vascular biologists whose research interests cover five related cardiovascular areas: 1) vascular cell signaling, 2) control of vascular tone, 3) cardiac development, 4) endothelial dysfunction, and 5) prevention of cardiovascular disease. This training grant will be administered through the Vascular Biology Center in the School of Medicine. The program is directed by Dr. David M. Pollock, Program Director and Dr. Jennifer S. Pollock, Program Co- Director, both established investigators. An Internal Advisory Committee of experienced leaders of the graduate program at the Medical College of Georgia will supervise the program. Trainees will be Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. graduate students currently enrolled full-time in the Biomedical Sciences Ph.D. program in the Medical College of Georgia School of Graduate Studies. Students will be selected based on their expressed interest in integrative cardiovascular biology and their previous academic performance and research experience. All trainees will be required to participate in didactic training activities, which consist of the first year core curriculum and passing the first qualifying exam;advanced course electives such as Cardiovascular Physiology &Pharmacology and Frontiers in Vascular Biology;courses in Scientific Communications and Research Ethics, and Biostatistics;attendance in one or more departmental seminar series;the cardiovascular journal club;and the annual Graduate Research Day activities. Upon completion of the program, students will be ready to pursue post-doctoral training at premier laboratories as they begin their careers as independent investigators in cardiovascular sciences.